Don't Ever Change
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Sequel to the one shot: Past Memory. Lila sees a white car like hers driving off the gas station. Would her husband really do that to her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

Nathaniel, Lila and their little daughter Nathalie were traveling in the night together in their car. They were in a good lighten highway driving along with other travelers.

Nathaniel was the one driving the car and Lila sat on the back seat next to Nathalie, which was sleeping. Lila petted the girl's head, then released a yawn from herself. She looked at the navigation device in the middle to see, that it was 23:33 at night.

"We should make a stop," Said Lila. "I need to check Nathalie's diaper"

"Sure" Responded Nathaniel yawning too. "And find a hotel"

"Yes, we can finish the trip tomorrow, after having a good sleep"

"Sure, let's stop there at the service area, at the next exit"

"Great" Replied Lila while her husband kept driving the Audi.

After a few minutes, they left the highway entering into a service area passing by the gas refilling zone.

"I think the toilets are inside the tank shop," Said Lila to Nathaniel.

"Look I can go here around the shop and leave you there," Told Nathaniel and Lila nodded, then Nathaniel circulated around the building and stopped in front of the entrance.

"Shall I look for a parking spot?" Asked Nathaniel observing the brunette taking the seat belt of the girl, then taking her up into her arms.

"Mama," Said the girl and Lila kissed the girl on the cheeks.

"Hey _mi bella_ " Greeted Lila hugging the girl. Nathaniel gave a little smile at seeing his little girl with Lila.

"Honey?" Called the red head and the Italian looked at her husband. "Should I go and get a parking spot?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Yeah, we should get something to drink here on the shop," Said Lila and Nathaniel nodded, then his wife nodded and closed the backdoor of their A1.

"The parks are there behind the shop," Said Nathaniel.

"Good, I met you there," Said Lila pecking him on his cheek.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel driving off and Lila entered into the shop with the girl, following the signs to the toilet.

Nathaniel moved to the parking spot and observed, the many parks, that were taken by other cars.

"Well, of course, it's almost midnight..." Said Nathaniel, then noted behind a sedan an empty spot between it and another SUV on the other side of the spot.

"Great," Said Nathaniel turning the blinker on, then as he was about to turn around, he broke the car to see inside the spot a subcompact car there.

"Urg those damn Smarts" Cussed Nathaniel, then pulled the lever back to reverse and drove back, pushing the lever back to D to drive off there.

Inside the restrooms, Nathalie lied on a changing table while Lila cleaned up the girl down there.

"Good girl," Said Lila then next to her stood another woman holding a baby on the arms, waiting for Lila to finish.

"Look there's another baby too," Said the woman making Lila smile.

"Look Nathalie, another baby just like you," Said Lila making the girl giggle.

"She's a cutie" Complimented the woman.

"Thank you," Said Lila. "Can say the same about yours"

"Thank you," Said the woman. "Also traveling with the family?"

"Well with my little girl and my husband" Responded Lila. "We're going to Italy. "

"We to Austria," Said the woman and Lila finished closing the shutter of the diaper and took the girl up, to finish pushing the girl's pants up at the lavatories.

"It's all yours," Said Lila as the woman placed her son over there.

"Good Trip!" Wished the woman.

"So wish I, thank you!" Said Lila leaving the room with the girl. Lila walked out of the shop and walked around the building then saw a white car with black roof driving fast into the highway leaving the service area.

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila surprised. "No, that must have been someone else, he's definitely somewhere there parked and waiting for us," Said Lila and walked to the park spots walking on the road looking around for their car, but she didn't find it.

"He must be here," Said Lila a bit scared. "He would never leave without saying anything," Said the brunette then arrived at the end of the park and she still hasn't found him.

"Nathan?" Asked Lila. "Nathan!" Shouted Lila expecting him to answer. Her eyes started to have water, then she started to cry and hold her daughter close to her.

"I can't believe you did this to me" Sobbed the Italian.

At the shop, Nathaniel paid for a liter bottle of water at the cashier them walked towards the restrooms.

A woman left with a baby, then Nathaniel stopped her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, did you see in there a brunette woman with a little girl, like yours?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"She left a minute or so the restrooms with her" Responded the woman.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel and left the shop and walked out of the shop and walked around the building and saw Lila on the other end of the area. "Puh" Replied the red head relieved and ran to the other side of the shop.

Lila was there still crying, then Nathaniel showed up with his car, stopping behind her. Her saw her weeping and left the car immediately to help her.

"Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel shocked. "What happened?" Asked Nathaniel then Lila hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I knew you were here," Said Lila during sobs, then Nathaniel petted her hair.

"Of course I'm here darling" Said Nathaniel comforting her. "Look there's another exit, next to this area, where there is a motel. We could spend the night there, what do you say?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded, then he accompanied her to the car and left the place.

* * *

After a quarter hour, they were inside a room together with their daughter. Lila sat on the bed while Nathaniel pulled a cradle along with a hotel worker into the room.

"Tomorrow one of the staff will remove it away. Don't need to do anything" Said the man and Nathaniel nodded and gave the man a tip.

"Oh son, you don't really need to that, but thank you anyway," Said the man taking the money and leaving the room.

"Sounded a bit selfish, don't you think?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila sitting on the bed looking down at the bottom.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel walking to her. "What's wrong, bella?" Asked Nathaniel sitting down, next to her.

"Before at the service area, I thought as I saw a car similar to ours driving off into the runway….I had thought….this was you..." Said Lila looking sad.

"You thought, that could have been me?" Asked Nathaniel looking at her.

"I don't know, I couldn't find our car...I really thought you were..."

"Gone?" Asked Nathaniel. "No. Lila, I would never do this to you"

"I know, but I don't know...I just remembered of what your mother told me and you, then I thought….I'm sorry..." Said Lila and hugged him, losing a few tears from her eyes again.

"Oh," Said Nathaniel leaning his cheek on her forehead. "I would never, ever dump the two most important persons of my life just like that" Said Nathaniel passing her thumb on the tears, which came from Lila's eyes.

"Just like that?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel shrieked.

"No, I mean not like that! I mean I never, never, ever would dump you two. You two are the most important persons in my life. I...I don't know how my life would be without you two"

"Really?" Asked Lila widen her eyes.

"Yeah, what do you think I would be doing right now if I never met you?" Asked Nathaniel and laughed along with his wife.

"I don't know" Responded Lila.

"Listen, I don't know how many girls would make me feel complete like you do. But..."

"I feel the same about you. I've never met anyone, whose that sweet and perspicuous as you are" Told Lila.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel looking into her eyes, coming for a kiss, but then between them, Nathalie tried to come in.

"Dada," Said the girl trying to push them away from each other.

"Nathalie, it's time for you to go to bed," Said Lila tickling her nose. "Alright?" Asked Lila in which the little girl agreed. Nathaniel took her in his arms and lied her on the cradle, then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night princess," Said Nathaniel and walked back to the bed, where Lila has already made herself comfortable.

Nathaniel did the same lying down on the bed next to her and gave her a peck on her face.

"Good night" Wished Nathaniel lying his head on the pillow and Lila did the same looking to his face.

"Good night Nath" Wished Lila pecking him on his lips. "Don't ever change" Told Lila her husband, making him smile then they closed both their eyes for a sleep.


End file.
